


Silent Night

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Keith had holidays planned out with Shiro perfectly, but then things don't work out (or do they???) [Shiro/Keith, indulgent Christmas fic @_@]





	Silent Night

Title: Silent Night  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Shiro/Keith  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Mentioned panic attack (not shown in the story)  
Notes: I hope you enjoy this tacky Christmas fic. ;;

\--

It was eleven in the morning on Christmas Eve. Keith had courses to plan, exam texts to select, and time with a boyfriend he had blocked away eight hours, two days in row in his schedule for quality time. It was all manageable, at long as he stayed on top of everything.

But one migraine later, he was flat on his back in a dark room, groaning as the medicine refused to kick in.

“Hey.” Keith was grateful that Shiro kept his voice soft as he eased onto the bed next to Keith. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

The thing was, Keith was supposed to be doing anything for Shiro today. Shiro had kept him fed, warm, and emotionally stable for the semester. Keith finally had the time to show Shiro how much he appreciated him for that, his head decided to kill him.

“No,” Keith managed. “I just need to lie down for a bit. Then I’ll get the tree and the lights up.” They’d been so busy—Keith had teaching and exams, and Shiro had to make a trip to California for two weeks so Dr. Holt could examine his prosthetic—they hadn’t even touched the plastic tree gathering dust in Keith’s closet. 

“Don’t think about that right now,” Shiro whispered as he bent down to kiss Keith on the forehead. “You just rest.” 

Rest? Forget rest. He just needed to lie down for an hour, maybe two. Then he’d show Shiro just how much he loved him. 

\-- 

When Keith woke up, his migraine was mostly gone—there was still a dull ache, but it could be ignored easily. He was feeling pretty good, until he realized that the sun was beginning to set. 

Cranky but not too surprised that Shiro let him sleep all day, Keith made his way out of bed, changing into clean sweats. He stepped into his living room, and noticed two things. 

One, the tree was up, and lit/decorated beautifully. The coffee table had a goofy looking Santa, and there were some lovely (albeit fake) poinsettias on the kitchen table. 

Two, Shiro was lying in an exhausted heap on the couch. 

“Shiro, darlin’…” Keith said as he took a seat next to Shiro. Because a lot of this stuff was new, which meant Shiro had tossed himself into Christmas Eve crowds, and Shiro could only deal with even small crowds if Keith or someone else he trusted was there… 

Shiro grinned, waving his left hand. “I only had one panic attack while I was shopping. Considering what time of the year it is, that’s not bad.” 

Keith frowned. “That’s not funny, Shiro.” 

“Neither is my boyfriend thinking he’s terrible because things didn’t go as planned.” Shiro took Keith’s hand, kissing it gently. “I’m not made of glass. Mind you, it’s not something I’m planning on doing again tonight,” he said as he smiled again. “But I wanted to make things easier for you if you’re feeling unwell.” 

Keith took a deep breath, because he refused to cry. 

He did, however, press his forehead against Shiro’s. “You always do that for me, darlin’. I’m so grateful to have you in my life.” 

“You must be,” Shiro replied huskily. “Your Southern accent has resurfaced; that only happens if you’re feeling extra emotional.” 

Keith huffed in mild outrage. “Well, we may as well enjoy ourselves.” He was supposed to be working, but he still had free time, and Shiro was more important (and appealing) than William Blake right now. “You get any dinner?” 

Shiro made a face. “I knew I was going to forget something.” 

“Don’t worry. I got some frozen pizza in the freezer. It may not be traditionally festive, but it’ll be warm and fill us up.” 

Shiro grinned. “That’s all I ask.” 

\-- 

Final Notes: Please consider Keith calling Shiro "darlin'." Please. 


End file.
